


The Intimate

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [13]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: The IntimatePairing: Benny/JackyRating: NC-17Summary: 普通的交际饭局，放纵的饮酒过量，寻常的一夜情。分手两年后，Jacky无法克服身体的渴望，在酒后，他随意顺从了一个陌生人的邀请。





	The Intimate

也说不好到底是谁有病，究竟是喝得好像疯狗一样的他，还是这个开好房间等他陌生男人。  
Jacky进门时已醉到连此人的脸都看不清。

“最不舒服的不是头晕……”他告诉那人，“我现在觉得我的皮肤要从里面开始烧起来。你摸摸看，血是不是特别烫？”  
对方目的明确，根本无心听他抱怨。“把腿分开，让我看看……”那人说，声音好像是从他身后来。  
这样跪着的姿势，承重都在受过很多伤的膝盖，然而竟让他觉得莫名愉快。因为看不到身后的人，也不知会被怎样摆布，顿时有种任人宰割的意味。服从于不相识的人，把自己放低到前所未有的卑贱姿态，反而让他快慰。即使头眼昏花，他认为自己还是清醒的，毫无疑问，知道自己在做什么，也知道对方的手在做什么。那人的指头在他皱褶上磨蹭，直奔主题。这样是很好的，他无心同陌生人接吻。  
指头刺进去，入口处的肌肉忽然吞咽异物。有非常鲜明的压迫感，他心跳得很快。  
“表面就很热，里面都湿了。” 那人告诉Jacky说。  
那本不相识的身体贴上来，停在他的背上磨蹭，在肩胛上，任意选择一处，动用齿列，撕咬起来，弄得他密密的发痒。  
是真的要这样开始了。

他把头低下，额头死死抵在交握起的拳头上。过去好像也有过类似的姿势，但那时候很紧张，颇担心自己的表现与反应，不是怕疼，是怕是怕做得不好，惹人讨厌。  
他和Benny Chan干这事的时候实在很紧张。他们那时真的好忙，跟现在也差不多，虽然相约，都似露水姻缘，一交汇就要分别。与男人交媾，他委实没有太多体验，Benny跟他没掰的时候也同聊，做之前都有尝试沟通，问他怎样会比较喜欢，他说他还是怕的。  
“怕痛？”那人问他。  
真是啰嗦啊，怎么能似那老伯，一生一会而已，还要关心这个。直接进来不就得了，Jacky噗噗发笑说，猛一点嘛我喜欢的。  
按压在那入口处的手停滞了。手指撤出去，被入口紧紧吸牢，硬是抽开，便带出“啵”的一声。淫浪的效果瞬间达到，他连呼吸都跟着乱掉。  
已不知道如何是好，单只是伸手打捞，摸那人的手，乱摸他的腿：“来呀……快点儿……”  
便挨了轻轻的一下，拍在分开的大腿内侧，十分的清脆：“这么馋的！自己来呀。”

Jacky真的自己动。  
手在身后摸索，摸索那人的东西，鼻子里一直飘溢出苦闷的低哼。于是被一只手掌引导，握住他手，再指点他扶住目标。  
他的入口翕张着，看上仍是细嫩又小，虽然已经润滑充分，仍是不能顺利把那东西一口吞入。他饮酒前有个记忆，觉得那人似乎个矮又微肥，看上去不像是有手中这么大的家伙。眼下又晕又急，抓住了用力塞也塞不进去，总是滑脱。他试了几次，都以失败告终，现在觉得到一根烫得像火棒似的的硬物贴在自己臀间腿上，偏偏禁止不动，急得又出声哀求，身体一直向后、向那人身上贴靠，什么话都哀告出来，要人家快给。  
是怕再等下去酒就醒了。他酒醉时就清楚，酒醒了自己一定后悔。  
那个人在身后一张嘴贴在他的耳门上，问他：“……这么不乖……”说话时已刺进来，下了死劲一样，丝毫不停，一刺到底。还是像被撕开被屠戮，一刀进去畅快淋漓，硬物狠擦过身体内部，粗细与力道之前的手指都无法比较，他似从里到外被操穿，思维与感觉都一瞬间截停，等缓过这口劲，才觉到入口那块被弄得火辣辣的有点疼。  
含了别人的东西在身体了。他想，不是Benny，也弄不清到底是谁。反正自己就是这么个货色，不怕疼，也不怕被弄坏。他只是想做坏事，忍了这么久，天天想天天念，还不如认输不如怀念。  
Jacky想，他早都没有了为什么人保护这身体的理由，却始终拿不出一点点勇气来突破这界限，做这种事，做更坏的事。幸好今天喝得够多，胆子肥了，他能做了。  
他已经做了，也没怎么样嘛。

那人在Jacky身后便动，快尽快出，抽插都大开大阖的，根本没给他喘息的机会。他被顶了许多下，只觉自己从骨骼血肉开始被一寸寸狂乱地敲打碾压拆碎了一般，浑浑噩噩中膝盖都撑不住，整个人逐渐倒在床上。  
那人还是不放过他，旋即压上来，带着仇恨般挺动，几乎要把他钉穿在柔软的床垫里。一双手环在他腰上，抓捏着使力，一边顶弄他，一边就捉住他向后迎合。这实在下手太狠，撞得他一时乱叫。喝了酒耳门朦朦胧胧，像罩着一层纱，也不知自己到底叫得有多大声。  
初时是他求人家发狠，也料不到竟能这么狠。被捅了几十下，他叫都叫不动了，又开始求饶，胡说八道，尖叫说从来没这么着过，受不了这么猛的，要人家放过他。  
那人问他，以前你不这样么？你跟其他人都慢慢来？  
问的时候，就放慢了，停了几秒光景。两人抱在一起都喘。Jacky被他抱着，任他的手指在胸前捏掐自己的乳尖，尽管被掐得很不自在，仍觉得是再世为人一样，只要没有被他刺穿捅破，就值得感恩涕零了。  
自觉身后充血得厉害，入口被磨蹭得发麻，已不是疼的感觉，而是肿胀。内里不用对方告诉，都觉得全是湿津津的，偌大的一根东西停在里面，有微微抖动，忽然间让他恐慌，以为那是独立于人的理智而活着的。  
他扭动着，撒娇一样哼叫，哄那人说，你出来吧，求求你快点儿干出来，我等不及了。  
那人在他的头上摸，他头发很短，只是这一会儿，头皮上的汗已将短发都浸润透了。那人就帮他擦着汗，跟他商量，问他：“快点儿干出来？”  
他一个劲的点头。

就换了个姿势，撑起来靠坐在酒店床头包裹的软皮上，依然是在他的身后，让他自己调整。  
可能是有点动情，居然伸了手臂环住他胸前，把他抱住。他觉到这人的下巴贴在自己头颅上，下身又紧紧楔在一起，整个姿势状态，是似曾相识。Benny喜欢这样，还会讲，我先不动，我们这样靠一会儿好么？  
Benny老了，打从那时候起，就拥有一部分老人的心态。他们一道拍一部与寺院与佛学的片子，他演一个中年的医术高明的和尚，把头剃光，这样倚靠在Benny胸前时，就被他摩着头顶，很入戏地小声嘀咕，说不想插他，不想做爱，不想玷污他……感觉自己在做错的事。  
Jacky当时就觉得他好烦要跟他掰，没多久就真的掰了。之后旷到现在，再也没人摩他的顶首，与他交缠做爱。  
虽然确实喝了很多酒，醉到眼睛通红，但不代表，能疯到把自己感动。能真能足够糊涂，到心里也不疼不痛。他在陌生男人的怀里扭蹭，撑起身体又坐下去，一开始有点害怕那种感觉，不能好好控制节奏和深浅，后来渐渐有了点感觉，又抓不住，急得像乱动，像煞不到痒处，绝望地捕捉着那悬丝般的快感。  
身后的人似什么都明白，便不容分说，抓住他的腰臀慢慢顶弄，速度一点点的加快。Jacky依稀记得，他是个年长些男人，想必不缺经验，一开始那么粗鲁，现在又温柔体贴，深谙操弄人心之能，更让人沉溺在这不易得到温柔里面。Jacky便靠着他，放松下来，闭着眼睛随他。  
全都交给他，把自己想成一件玩意，任凭他占据搓揉。连呻吟都软下来，小猫一样地轻声哼着，以为这样能讨好那人。  
若不是醉酒后的肠胃不适，偶尔一阵阵地袭扰，这场性交及至此时简直完美到爆，他暗暗有余裕去思考，想着只要这人不是太丑、不是太老、没有特殊身份，不玩奇怪嗜好，也许能天长地久，把自己送给他玩弄。这么舒服，都不用在意这样有没有结果。反正怎么都是，此恨绵绵到最后。  
这一次很快戳到他湿成一片，都快溶化掉，嘴里说什么，都无非是夸奖是示好，那种昏话也不需要记得。到顶得再快起来，他又开始混叫之后，那人还格外温存，特意摸他的东西，握住了帮他快活，以他最难抗拒的速度磨擦。与此同时，就是往更深处顶，上下夹攻着把他逼到绝境。  
年纪大点的人都比较不自信。可能这位也是，不停问他：“喜不喜欢？舒不舒服？”他有点烦，都是喃喃催他，不肯回答。  
到他喊着快要到了，那人忽将手指挪开去，摸索他被插得要烧起来的入口，又问他：是不是够舒服？  
他临到门前，缺一点助推，是不上不下地难受，连哭带嚷地告饶，等有觉察时，那人的一根手指，已在那快将撑到极限的入口处摸索。  
“叫我……求我……”好像是有这么一说，他已神智昏失，听进耳内也不是很清楚。他哭喊说不知道怎么办，也不知道那人的名字，不知道能叫什么。那人的手指，贴着凶器竟就这样一道挤进了他的身体，那么坚定，力度和速度都不厉害，但不容置辩。刺痛只有狠狠一下，但就是这样，他还是吓得眼泪都滑了出来。  
那手指进入后即推着内壁在其中拨弄，把玩一样轻轻地推开，又刮擦着皱褶与血脉，往纵深处探摸。  
Jacky叫都叫不出了，只剩下嘶喘，被他又顶了两下就一泄如注，刹那间喷得自己腿间与床单上尽是狼藉。

那人也射过后，Jacky在床上趴了好一会儿才有力气起来。  
一方面是因为做爱，一方面是因为酒精。说不清是那方面的作用大些，他爬下床，双腿立刻一软，跪在地上。  
入口被玩得太狠，有点肿痛感，而且他尽力收缩也合不上，有这一跌，那男人灌进去的里面存货一下子都流出来。他跪趴在地上，简直羞愧得要发抖。  
那人下床来拉他，不是拽着胳膊拖起来，是环胸抱起，想来还算是有点情义。他糊里糊涂，跟那人说，你待我真好，我不想Benny Chan了。  
怀抱这秘密像怀了一个罪胎，两年了也不能脱体而去，已快把他的精神都压榨到崩坏边缘。  
说这个话时，着意做作要摆出带感的情致，就靠在那人怀里蹭来蹭去，自以为并不是面红眼赤，还有几分颜色，可以拿来调戏。这时候算是好好看了那人一眼。  
身体都跟他有了深入了解，居然这时才肯看他的脸。而且不看还好，看一看，又觉得长得同Benny十分相像，若不是更老、显憔悴、又痴肥，几乎就是Chan生本人。  
顿时吓得触电一样闪开，跌跌撞撞奔进卫生间里冲凉。  
用的全冷水，淋头浇下，冲了半分钟，他算活过来，浓酒醒却一半，浑身又痛又酸。  
忽然间悲从中来。

Benny Chan就在那一墙之隔、酒店床上，尚未穿上衣裳。他默坐着，听着Jacky在浴室里哭。  
真正是嚎啕，是痛哭，撕心裂肺的。  
好几次都冲动了想要进去揭穿，跟他讲清楚。  
之前饭局席间的朋友，与他俩各自相识，看Jacky醉得快要不省人事，已失了常态，便打电话给Chan生问要不要接手过来。  
说的是：“你不来，他随意拎了个人就吃得下。”  
又说，“他这么好，一把年纪，还白纸一样，想学坏，真是一晚上就够了。”  
分手两年，说好老死不见，最后因为不舍得他，还是见面。一见就是这样情节。都说世事奇于小说，什么不能发生，何况孽缘也算一种缘分。  
眼下Jacky依旧在哭，水声不止，哭声不住。Benny依旧是坐着，没有动，没有走，也没有出声，就静默着，等他自己察觉。  
重逢在即，在年长之人的考量，都知晓劝解无用，总是要任由那等行差步错的年轻人，自己一头撞到南墙上去。  
然后南墙坚硬，自会给他一整夜终生难忘的教训。

 

END


End file.
